Uma batalha contra si mesmo
by Neverlasting
Summary: Repostado por problemas ao postar 2o capt Entediado e confuso com a propria vida. Sasuke esta enloquecendo, muitas escolhas e duvidas dificeis o deixam pior ainda.
1. Chapter 1

**Uma batalha, contra si mesmo.**

**Segunda; 12:00.**

Os três haviam acabado de sair de um exaustivo treino em uma segunda ensolarada, já era horário de almoço e Sakura animada foi em direção á Sasuke com pequenos pulinhos.

-Sasuke-kun! Vai almoçar aonde depois do treino? Se não tiver compromisso eu tava pensando em irmos num restaurante perto da minha casa! É uma delicia, tem tudo que eu sei que você gosta.

- Hey! Hey! Hey! E eu? – Reclamou o loiro pulando e gritando sem parar.

-Não! Você vai manchar toda minha roupa enquanto come! Eu quero fica sozinha com o Sasuke. – Respondeu a de cabelos rosa gritando tão alto quanto o loiro.

Os dois começaram a discutir e suas vozes agudas irritavam Sasuke, que tentava escapar enquanto estavam distraídos, em uma esquina ele conseguiu, mas Sakura notou e saiu correndo atrás do amado.

-Sasuke-kun! O Naruto já foi embora! –Gritando enquanto corria atrás dele. Um pouco depois ele parou e se virou para ela, que sentiu o olhar de raiva. – O que foi?

-Sakura... – Respirou profundamente, sua face estava vermelha. – DA PRA ME DEIXAR EM PAZ! MEU DEUS, VOCÊ NÃO PARA DE FICAR ME ATRAPALHANDO! PARECE UM PARASITA IRRITANTE! SE TOCA QUE EU NÃO TE SUPORTO! SE TOCA QUE EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS OUVIR SUA VOZ! SE TOCA QUE EU NUNCA VOU NEM IREI GOSTAR DE VOCÊ! SUMA DA MINHA VIDA! –Gritou na frente de todas as pessoas que passavam, a garota se encheu de lagrimas e caiu no chão chorando, ele apenas se virou sem pena alguma e sumiu antes que ela resolvesse fazer algo.

---- **Segunda; 15:00. **

Estava deitado na varanda do quintal de sua casa, o único barulho que restara após aquele incidente era o da pequena cachoeira no lago a sua frente. Pequenas pétalas caiam das arvores ao redor, afirmando que logo viria o inverno.

Ouviu passos vindo da frente de sua casa, levantou-se e foi ver quem era.

-Sasuke... – Era Naruto, porém não estava com seu sorriso habitual e sim uma expressão triste e brava ao mesmo tempo. – O que você fez pra Sakura? – Encarou o moreno com um olhar que esta nunca viu.

-Apenas falei a verdade. – Respondeu friamente.

-Ela tentou se matar seu estúpido!Você acabo com a moral dela. – Gritou empurrando Sasuke.

-Já tava na hora. – Ao terminar a frase o loiro tentou dar um soco, mas foi impedido. – Você gosta dela? Vai vê-la então, na há nenhuma forma de me fazer mudar de idéia.

-Você me enoja... – Empurrou o moreno mais uma vez antes de sair.

**---- Segunda; 21:29. **

A noite estava quente mesmo sendo o fim do outono, ligou a televisão para não ouvir os irritantes grilos fora de época. O dia inteiro ficou em casa, saindo apenas para comprar comida, e em nenhum momento Sakura passou por sua mente.

Cochilou na frente da TV, pois não havia nada de bom, meia hora depois acordou com um barulho, como se algo pesado caísse no chão. Assustado pegou uma kunai próxima e foi checar o que era. Após revistar todos os cômodos sem algo interessante, voltou ao sofá.

---**Segunda; 23:59 **

Novamente o assustador barulho se alastrou, e novamente ele foi ver todos os cômodos, também checou os arredores e o telhado da casa.

**---Terça 00:59**

Já havia ido dormir quando sentiu uma leve e irritante brisa, levantou-se, fechou a porta e fechou o que restava da janela. Voltou a dormir, mas a brisa continuava. Ligou a luminária ao lado, e se levantou para procurar a origem da brisa, após alguns minutos desistiu e ignorou-a o resto da noite.

--**Terça 10:59**

Acordou com um barulho de vidro estilhaçado, checou todas as janelas, porém nenhuma delas, ou qualquer objeto, estava quebrado.

--**Terça 11:36**

Chegou em casa após sair para comprar leite, notou um barulho estranho vindo do quintal, novamente com uma kunai se esgueirou até lá, quanto mais se aproximava mais sentia cheiro de peixe cru. Ao chegar viu todos os peixes de seu lago completamente despedaçados sobre a varanda.

--**Terça 11:57 **

Bateu na porta de madeira, um loiro vestindo pijama o atendeu.

-Seu vândalo. – O socou, fazendo-o cair no chão e seu nariz sangrar.

-O que eu fiz. – Gritou com a mão no nariz.

-Me atrapalhou a noite inteira e matou meus peixes...

-O que?

-Não brinque comigo! Sei que é você, está brabo só por que eu "acabei com a moral dela" – Fazendo uma voz de garotinha, zombando do "amigo"

-Acabei de acordar! –Levantou-se, confuso.

-Não se meta mais comigo! – Saiu deixando o loiro ferido e atordoado.

**---Terça 12:59 **

Andava por um parque a procura de novos peixes para seu lago, jogava uma rede e depois escolhia os peixes, colocando-os em um balde. Jogou a rede novamente e quando a puxou viu, no reflexo da água, um vulto atrás de si. Virou-se assustado, mas nada, olhou novamente e havia apenas um lindo peixe.

**--Terça 1:39 **

Após limpar os velhos peixes e colocar os novos, ele se deitou ao lado do lago para observa-los, vinte minutos depois ouviu uma porta bater bruscamente e levantou-se assustado, olhou para dentro de sua casa, mas nada encontrou.

**-Terça 23:59**

A brisa que o irritava na noite passada havia acabado, dormia tranquilamente, quando uma enorme onda de calor o atingiu, tirou seu cobertor, lençol, camisa, abriu a janela, porta, mas nada o impedia de continuar suando.

Levantou-se e foi sentir sua temperatura, 37º. Tomou um banho para se refrescar e voltou pra cama, o calor acabou e pode dormir normalmente.

**------Quarta 10:10**

Acordou cedo, tomou café da manhã e foi para o treino. Agüentar Naruto e talvez Sakura seria difícil, mas ele faria de tudo para ignora-los.

------**Quarta 10:46**

Encontrou-os no mesmo campo de sempre, desde a primeira vez que fizeram o primeiro "teste". De lá pra cá as coisas para Sasuke apenas pioraram, estava difícil agüentar seus novos "amigos" e muito mais a vida que levava.

Ao chegar, a expressão alegre foi substituída por raiva e tristeza, contrario dos outros dias, Sakura ficou quieta se protegendo atrás de Naruto que não parava de encarar. Ela estava com algumas fachas nos braços. Kakashi se aproximou do moreno:

-Sasuke, você está liberado do treino. – Disse.

-Tudo bem. – Respondeu tentando não gritar de alegria.

**-----Quarta 11:00**

Não queria ir para casa, então ficou passeando pela cidade. Uma coisa que sempre o incomodou e que nunca parou, eram os olhares de pena das pessoas ao verem ele. Jurou vingança contra o irmão, mas primeiro tinha que vencer alguém.

E esse alguém... Era si mesmo.

**----repostado por problemas ao adicionar o 2o capt**

**Yoo ppl, tentativa em suspense... Assisti o iluminado e to meio inspirado... **

**...Parece uma fic de terror, mas NÃO É. Logo esses acontecimentos vão ser explicados.**

**E por favor, não mandem reviews pedindo um SXS ou NaruSasu, não gosto e não sou bom com esse casal. **

**Fora isso, reviews são muito bem aceitas, elogios ou criticas! **

If you are a dreamer, a wisher,a liar, A hope-er, a pray-er, or a lonely soul.


	2. Problemas apenas começando

**Capt 2. Problemas apenas começando**

**-- Quarta 11:30**

Decidiu treinar sozinho, não sabia porque, mas queria treinar. Arranjou um lugar bom e lá ficou por uma hora, até ficar com fome.

--**Quarta 12:32**

Almoçou em um restaurante próximo, notara que as pessoas começaram a ficar agitadas e vários ninjas corriam na mesma direção, pagou a conta e saiu. No final da rua pode ver um grande movimento, perguntou para um homem o que acontecia e este disse que era um possível ataque da Akatsuki.

Ao ouvir isso seu mundo desabou, correu em direção ao movimento, subiu em uma casa e ficou vigiando todos os pontos. Sentiu que algo havia sido atirado próximo a ele, virou-se e viu uma kunai indo em sua direção, desviou facilmente.

Na direção que viera a kunai estava escondido seu irmão, junto com uma criatura azul com uma enorme espada. Sasuke foi em sua direção, tentando não perde-los de vista, mas também não olhar para os sharingans de seu irmão.

**-**Maninho quanto tempo... Que eu não bato em você – Disse sarcástico.

-Hahaha, muito engraçado. O que quer comigo... – Tentando não encara-lo

-Saber como você tava. – O Uchiha mais novo se assustou. – Parece cansado...

O pequeno moreno sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e deitou inconsciente.

**--?????? **

Acordou em sua cama, olhou pro lado e viu o homem azul com o grande sobre-tudo preto com detalhes vermelhos, não era um sonho. Logo após entrou seu irmão.

-Fez um ótimo trabalho cuidando da casa... – Mas seu pequeno irmão o ignorou.

-Ele é a sua cara... – Comentou o monstro azul.

-É verdade. – Respondeu olhando para o irmão. – Ah Sasuke, esse é Kisame, você o viu da ultima vez, mas acho que não tiveram a chance de se conhecerem.

-Prazer. – Disse Kisame, mas Sasuke ignorou completamente. – Antipático...

-Levando a mesma vidinha medíocre de sempre? – Perguntou o Uchiha maior.

-Graças a você sim... – Respondeu. – O que você quer? Além de acabar mais ainda com minha auto-estima...

-Que trágico. Meu irmão é um deprimido que quer me matar, uuuu que meda! – Ironizou, se divertindo ao ver que ele fica mais bravo.

-Chega... – Rangeu os dentes.

-Ai meu deus, ele vai mandar um chidori em mim! Vou morrer! – E continuo provocando.

A provocação adiantou, o caçula se levantou e correu até o irmão, que sem nenhum esforço, deformou parte do mogno da parede com o corpo do menor. Antes que este pudesse tentar novamente, alguém batera na porta.

-Sasuke, fale que agora você não pode atender... – O irmão cochichou.

-Quem é? – Perguntou, seguindo as ordens do irmão.

-È o Kakashi, quero falar com você. – A voz respondeu.

-Kakashi-sensei, agora eu não posso, estou no banho... – Respondeu.

-Tudo bem! Depois agente se fala, e cuidado ao sair de casa, há um possível ataque da Akatsuki. – Gritou.

-Sério? Vou me fechar aqui então. – Disse na forma mais verdadeira que pode.

-Tchau!

-Tchau Kakashi-sensei. – Esperou os passos se cessarem e voltou ao irmão.

-Bom garoto...

Sasuke se aproximou do irmão, este se preparou para se defender, mas ao invés de tentar apunhalá-lo, o caçula o abraçou. Nem Kisame, e muito menos Itachi esperavam uma reação dessas.

-Mano, eu não agüento mais... – Itachi pode sentir que o irmão chorava em seu peito, mesmo com o grosso casaco.

-Sa-sa-suke. –Gaguejou.

-Eu sinto que estão todos contra mim, que eu estou contra mim mesmo. Eu preciso de ajuda. – Apertou o casaco.

Duas fortes explosões foram ouvidas, Kisame se levantou rapidamente, e saiu pela porta dos fundos.

-Sasuke. – Se abaixou para encarar o garoto, que sem medo o encarou. – Me desculpe, eu não sabia o quão mal eu fiz pra você. Eu prometo que eu volto pra te ajudar!

-Volte logo! – Respondeu abraçando o irmão.

**--Quinta 12:00 **

Após uma péssima noite cheia de explosões, estava preocupado com o irmão, mesmo sabendo que ele era quase invencível. Sua incrível decisão do dia interior estava sendo planejada á vários meses.

Enquanto envelhecia sem sua família, Sasuke ficou mais frio e nervoso, foi de alguma forma entendendo e perdoando o irmão, porque sabia que ele estava passando por tudo que estava agora.

**--Quinta 13:05**

Ao sair de casa viu grandes quantidades de fumaça espalhadas pelo céu, fogo, pessoas desesperadas e todas as "regalias" de um ataque terrorista. Procurou algum lugar aberto para almoçar, mas aqueles abertos ou intactos estavam lotados.

**-Quinta 13:57**

Após comprar (com muita dificuldade) alguns sushis, sentou-se no meio fio para comê-los. A movimentação era intensa, mas não se importava nunca se importou com aquela vila, mesmo quando pequeno. Sentia repulsa pelas pessoas que ele afirmava que eram totalmente ignorantes, estúpidas, e nunca entenderiam o que ele sentia. Sabia que cada vez mais pensava igual ao seu irmão, e de alguma forma ele se orgulhava disso.

**-Quinta 14:45**

Olhava para seu reflexo em alguns cacos de vidro no chão, orgulho e desprezo se misturavam e o deixavam confuso. Desistira da vingança a muito tempo e desde então abandonara toda sua vida por um sonho que ele nem sabia o que era.

Andava pela vila, apreciando os desastres feitos pelo seu irmão e a Akatsuki, era incrível quanta destruição faziam com tão poucos membros. Às vezes achava cruel pensar assim, mas tinha mais orgulho daqueles "terroristas" do que sua própria vila.

**-Quinta 16:00 **

Havia dado um cochilo de duas horas e foi acordado com alguém batendo na porta.

-Já vou. – Levantou-se com dificuldade e foi até a porta. Era Kakashi com um olhar serio. – O que aconteceu?

-Sasuke, pode vir comigo? – Disse pegando no ombro do jovem.

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntou assustado.

-Nós encontramos o Naruto e ele nos disse o que você fez.

-E o que eu fiz? – Confuso.

-Não brinque comigo, vamos. – Puxou o garoto.

-Sério o que eu fiz? – Repetiu se segurando na porta.

-Você vai ver.

**Yoo ppl, confesso q pirei demais nesse capt + era algo q eu queria muito escrever (apeasr de ter ficado minusculo).**

**Agradeço as reviews e as outras 6 pessoas q me adicionaram (mas n me daram reviews ¬¬') quero terminar no terceiro capt + acho q n vai ser possível. **

If you are a dreamer, a wisher,a liar, A hope-er, a pray-er, or a lonely soul.


End file.
